Pillow talk
by EOlover2
Summary: It seems they have found the perfect place and time to talk and be themselves without any barriers. The bed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I HAVE TO KEEP WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING SHORTER AND SEXIER. IT STARTED AS A ONE SHOT BUT IT WAS TOO LONG I THINK SO READERS WILL DECIDE IF IT TURNS LONGER. FIRST TIME I WRITE SOMETHING TOO SMUT SO BE GENTLE. I'LL CONTINUE WRITING THE OTHER STORIES NOW.

DISCLAIMER: LAW AND ORDER SVU AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

Pillow talk

Lying on her couch, huddled under a heavy blanket, Olivia keeps motionless as she recalls the night before. His body over hers, his hands caressing her skin, his lips whispering in her ear. The mere memory can make her blush. To think that just a couple of months ago she could swore they will never see each other again. He was gone and it was clear that with the end of their partnership their 'friendship 'also had reached its end.

She couldn't help but smile in the middle of her lonely living room. She knows that to think about it now is nonsense. Cause the only truth is that the end of their partnership was rather a step closer to the start of something deeper. Their job had only worked as a perfect excuse for years to keep it from happening. The job and his now-defunct marriage.

Her mobile screen's light and the immediate buzz that follows catch her attention. She looks down and let a smile appear on her face when she reads the message and once again she blushes. He would have stayed the night with her but a call from his new job at the homicide unit didn't allow him. Something that she actually had appreciated. Their first time together was something awkward to both of them and, though they had a good time, she couldn't handle but had a post sex panic attack. And even though they've already done it a couple of times she still can't get used to the overwhelming feeling that attacks her each time it happens. They have not really gone far. No more than vanilla sex once or twice a night. And the most frustrating part for her is that their sexual tension, instead of diminishing, has actually increased.

Once he came back looking for her the hardest part was accepting that what they felt was more than a friendship feeling. From there both agreed not to rush things. They began to spend time together occasionally. Trying to learn how to do stuff together that was unrelated to the job. They try to earn some body confidence which was hard for two people that had kept a good distance in that terrain.

Until he decided to ask her on what is known as a formal date. To follow the protocol for a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant in the city followed by a romantic walk down Fifth Avenue was something awkward for both of them. To walk her to her apartment and steal her one kiss at the entrance of the building was more awkward. And that from an innocent kiss they ended up in bed was even more awkward. And then her panic attack wasn't much of a help.

But strangely even with all that awkwardness they can now talk more openly. They had never managed to speak without brakes or walls. Whenever they got into deep conversations that weren't about their job they used to run away from it. And the few times they actually had to go through a deep conversation in one way or another something went wrong. But not anymore, it seems they have found the perfect place and time to talk and be themselves without any barriers. The bed.

_I miss you already._

An inevitable smile appears on her face while reading the message. It is so strange for her to receive that kind of text from him. Well actually it's strange to receive that kind of messages from anybody. It is something she can't get use to and she doesn't believe she can actually get use to it ever.

_Okay? Me too?_

She answers back trying to make him know how awkward she feels.

_Being alone does NOT help  
much to not over think IT._

Then she sends the second message recalling the agreement they had made before. They decided to try to 'not over think everything that happened', this with the main idea of avoiding another panic attack.

_ Stop it._

The answer comes almost immediately. She reads it and let herself fell down on the couch sighting unconsciously. _'Stop thinking Olivia.'_ She commands herself.  
The requirement of her body to be feed makes her move from her comfortable position. Her muscles complain a bit when she stands and she blushes (once again) knowing the reason for it. Delicious after sex sorrow. "Stop it Olivia!"She sighs before walking to her kitchen.

She takes a look inside her refrigerator looking for something edible. There are no many choices, just a couple of scraps of ordered food from days before or eggs she remembers buying no more than a week ago.

Resigned she takes out a couple of eggs, the frying pan and the oil. She is not a fan of cooking but frying eggs doesn't require too much science. Olivia waits patiently listening to the oil on the fire jumping up as the eggs get cooked. She decides to accompany her meal with a pathetic piece of toast and sits on one of the high banks trying to concentrate on nothing but the food in front of her.

As soon as she finishes she decides to wash the dishes worried about not having much to occupy her mind. As she plays with the soap and water she hears a couple of steps down the hall followed by the sound of keys going into her door's latch. She immediately becomes alert staying silent waiting to see what happens. Her brain working at a slow pace doesn't understand who is it until she sees Elliot entering. He shuts the door and looks around to find a petrified Olivia still on her pajamas in the kitchen.

"Hello" Elliot greets giving her a warm smile.  
"What are you doing here?" That's all she can say feeling betrayed by her trembling voice.  
"Making sure you don't panic." He answers mockingly.  
"I'm fine." She says letting out a breath. "You didn't have to come I was just kidding." She tries to ensure him taking her attention back to the dishes.

Elliot places against the shelf that separates the kitchen from the living room while watching the disheveled hair of his ... girlfriend? Olivia feels his eyes and feels how her body starts to react. She rushes to accommodate her dish turns out the water and face him trying to be as serious as she can.

"You must go back to work." She says drying her hands with a small rag.  
"They can handle without me." Elliot answers approaching her with a sexy smile. "Apart I already got the whole day free." He reaches the shelf behind her with his hands trapping her between his arms.  
"Oh" is the only thing that gets out of her mouth before Elliot caught her upper lip with his. _'Elliot's kissing me ... Again.'_ She begins to think without moving one bit. The overwhelming feeling attacks her again completely freezing her.  
"Enough" Elliot whispered against her lips when he doesn't feel a response from her. "Stop thinking." He places his hands on her waist drawing her closer to his body.  
"I can't" Olivia answer separating her face from his. "It's weird." She says putting her hands against his strong chest avoiding further rapprochements between their bodies. Elliot smiles without releasing one bit.  
"You said you'd try, right?" He says taking one of his hands up to her head to accommodate her tousled hair.  
"It's hard to try with you here." She accepts looking away to avoid eye contact. "I mean, you are Elliot, Elliot. Elliot Stabler for the love of god!" She continues beginning to raise the tone in her voice.  
"Yes, and you are Olivia."He answers inadvertently that it is not so much of a help to make that statement.  
"How come this is not happening to you?" She complains looking how calm he had deal with it.  
"Excuse me?"  
"This! How are you not panicking like me?"Elliot let out a laugh at the obvious desperation of Olivia.  
"Well, you beat me." He answers truthfully. Achieving a full of doubt expression from Olivia's face. "That night after we ..." And to his surprise he finds it hard to say the words as they are and it is not to stop her panic but to avoid his own attack. "I also had a small panic attack." Ell accepts watching a half smile appear on the woman's face. "But before I could do anything you started to ..."  
"Don't say it!" She interrupts him remembering how pathetic she had reacted. Yes, Olivia wept minutes after having made love for the first time with Elliot. Not a thing that she wants to remember about now.  
"You know what?" Elliot continues moving away from her to return to his place at the middle shelf. "Now that I think about it I'm starting to feel like panicking." Olivia's eyes widen hearing these words. "Is just that the idea that you and I ..."  
"Stop thinking." She repressed him before crashing her lips to his and surrounds his neck with her arms. She can feel his smile against her lips and she takes the opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth. Elliot responds taking her hip and pulling her into her body. He pushes her back against the refrigerator and starts moving his hips against hers to make her feel his body's reaction. A groan comes from Olivia's throat against his lips when she feels his hard cock against her thigh. She tries to get the thoughts out of her mind.  
"Don't think." He asks her carrying his lips to her right ear lobe. His voice and the constant friction between their hips cause an uncomfortable humidity to fill her panties.

Unconsciously she lifts her right leg to his hip causing his erection to rub direct against her center. _'It's been so long since I did clothe humping…'_ And the internal monologue starts in her head while Elliot is responsible for sucking the skin of her neck. _'Never with Elliot!'_ She must separate from her thoughts soon.  
"Ell" She lets out a sigh as she felt her back completely pressed against the cold refrigerator and his hard cock hitting right against his entrance. She could swear that if they had no clothes on he would be inside her already. That functions to ward off her thoughts.  
He attacks her lips once again with much more fury than before feeling his cock harden even more. _'You can't finish yet.'_ He ordered himself to feel the urgency in his body. Even though they have had sex before they had never had a make out session, at least not against the refrigerator and for so long.  
Although it had been hard for him to digest the entire past event as well, he can't deny that he wants to bring sex to a more advanced level. Because he respects her and he doesn't want her to run away he hasn't try anything beyond the missionary position and has dared to touch her a bit to make sure she is ready for him. But he really would like to try something more. And now that he has her against the refrigerator could be his opportunity.  
"Ell ... bedroom …" She moans without breaking the now searing kiss. Elliot separates his hips causing her right leg down to the floor giving some relive to his member avoiding to embarrass himself. But instead of doing what she has asked he lets one of his hands slid down her abdomen to put it under his pants and panties. Olivia freezes for a few seconds but she doesn't complain. Elliot continues to reach her lips slightly separating them before starting to rub a finger against her warm skin. He lets out a moan finding how wet she already is… for him.  
"Elliot." She says in an attempt to stop him but that came out more like a plea from the bottom of her throat.  
"Don't think." He asks her trying not to think much either. He slide one finger to her entrance and slides it back up to find her clitoris which he rubs in small circles earning another moan from her throat.  
Olivia brings her hands up to each edge of the refrigerator looking for some stability while Elliot repeats his movements. Once he feels her a bit more relaxed he bears to move his finger to her entrance and enters her slowly. He looks at her expression, eyes closed, lips pressed tightly together keeping her from moaning and her chest rising and falling heavily.

When he thinks she is ready he introduces a second finger slightly expanding her walls. He keeps them in a circular motion feeling her muscles tighten a bit more than before. With his thumb he reaches her clit and begins to give it a gentle massage while pulling in and out his fingers. He watches how her lips finally parted letting out unconscious groans and her hands clinging to the refrigerator door. Her hip begins to make moves against his hand and he takes that as a signal to start stronger movements. He takes out his fingers completely taking all the attention to her clit taking it between his index finger and his thumb to tighten it slightly. A gasp comes from her chest and now she is absolutely not thinking about anything. He repeats his action a couple of times before pushing his fingers back inside her tight vagina.  
"Aaaaahhhg" She comes with a loud scream feeling her muscles contract around his strong fingers which keeps their movements.

Elliot enjoys watching her while decreasing his actions letting her stabilizes again. He notices how her chest moves heavily while keeping her head against the top of the refrigerator and her eyes closed while enjoying the end of her orgasm. Elliot takes his hand out from her pants and moves his arm around her waist in order to avoid her falling down.  
After a couple of minutes Olivia finally opens her eyes to meet his blue gaze on her. She immediately feels blushing but it is not very remarkable since her cheeks maintain a heated red color. Ell gives her a smile which she gives back.  
They join in a quiet warm kiss avoiding words.  
Trying to avoid giving her time to start thinking what just happened and don't wanting to think it himself, Ell picks her up the honeymoon way and manages to navigate to the bedroom without removing his lips from hers.

He stops in front of the bed and gently puts her back on the floor assuring she is strong enough to stand by herself. Olivia fights the weakness in her knees to stand firmly facing him.  
"That was ..." She starts talking surprised on how strange her voice is heard. She clears her throat a bit before continuing. "... new." Her words make him smile glad to know that she'd liked it. She decides to kiss him again not letting thoughts back in her mind. She brings her hands down to his belt removing it with amazing speed and then continues with the sip of his pants. If she is going to have another panic attack it would worth it.

AN: R&R : )


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. ON THIS ONE AND MY OTHER STORIES. VACATIONS ARE ALMOST HERE! I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE! PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS THE END OF THIS SHORT SMUTTY STORY OR IF I CAN WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER… REVIEWS WILL TELL.

DISCLAIMER: SVU AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

PILLOW TALK

CHAPTER 2

_'Stop thinking, Olivia. Stop thinking.' _She commands herself while Elliot slides, very slowly, her thin pajama pants down her shapely legs.

He takes his time to caress her calves sliding down to her bare feet. Feet. He has had the opportunity to touch her feet before and he was surprised to learn that Olivia has no problem with that. Most people find it strange, even uncomfortable, but she didn't. In fact Elliot has found that this relaxes her. And if he wants to try what he has in mind he needs her relaxed. What a great opportunity.

Elliot takes her right foot between his hands and gives it a gentle massage while observing it. Olivia turns to the man who is caressing her feet and immediately notes his twisted smile.

"What's so funny?" She asks with a look of curiosity.

"You painted your toenails." He explains the reason for his smile as he decides to change up and apply the same massage to her left feet. "But you missed this foot."

"I had to do something while you came back. But I got bored." Liv explains as she raises her right leg a bit to see her toenails.

"Pink?" Elliot expresses finishing his massage.

"Pink." Olivia says giving a smile to her partner. She places her elbows on the mattress to get up a little bit and view him directly in the eye. Elliot smiles while standing up to get rid of his now very uncomfortably tight pants and boxers.

Unconsciously Olivia kept her gaze on her partner's actions. Her eyes wide open to notice his ful erected penis. A smile is drawn on her face and her cheeks turn red as she remembered their actions against the refrigerator's door. She had already felt how hard he is then, and now she can witness the obvious erection that begs to be released. She already knows how big Elliot is; the first time they made love it was inevitable notice. The first penetration caused her some pain and she actually had thought that she couldn't take him, that she was too small for him. But, with a little help from Elliot (who is conscience of his size), her body accepted and settled to his large and thick size and then it has been the best feeling she'd ever had. Sexual and spiritually.

Once again she has let her mind formulate many thoughts. She shakes her head slightly and decides to take action before she gets nervous once again. She watches as Elliot undoes the buttons of his shirt letting her see her shapely abdomen. She decides to get rid of her pajama blouse taking it from the lower ends so that she can lift it over her head. Elliot smiles to discover that Olivia was braless, that made things easier ... He's had some conflicts in their previous encounters in trying to unzip it. Thankfully she had decided to not wear one today… he really appreciates it.

Elliot approaches the bed sitting on the edge and takes back her right foot in his hands. She smiles and drops her torso back in bed enjoying the pleasant massage. He grins noticing it was actually functioning. She has lowered her defenses.

"I really like your feet." Elliot tells her spending more time massaging the one without nail polish.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asks looking down at her companion.

"Yes. It's one of the most intimate parts of your body." Ell explains sliding each one of his hands on both her legs leading up to her calf. "I never had the chance to see them." Olivia let out a laugh at Elliot's revelation.

"I like you massaging them ... I like what you hands make on me." She accepts blushing a little and closing her eyes to avoid eye contact. She is glad to feel how Elliot takes his mouth to her foot and gives it a tender kiss before letting those hands, of which she is talking about, slide up and up through the skin of her legs. Elliot moves upper slowly letting his lips follow his hands until they arrive at her hip. He separates just a little letting his fingers take the edges of her panties and begins to glide them down slowly retracing the same path down her legs. She pulls up from the mattress a little to make his task easier and then relaxes back down into place. Elliot reapplies the same massage and kisses, from the tip of her feet until he reaches her thighs. He places his hands firmly on each and begins to separate her legs as his lips slowly ascend to the inside of her right thigh. And it is then that Olivia understands what he is pretending to do.

"Ahm ... Ell." She calls him trying to make him stop but he ignores her ascending a little more. Seeing no response from her partner she closes her legs making his mouth separates from her skin. Elliot turns to see her and gives her a warm smile while still massaging the outside of her thighs.

"What is it?" He asks her in a calm tone.

"Ahm ... Nothing. Is just that ..." Olivia moves in bed a little to sit in order to see him face to face.  
"Be calm." Elliot tells her noticing how she has trouble expressing herself. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He separates from her in order to move in the bed to sit beside her.

"I know. It's not that I don't want to is just that..." Olivia is stuck with her words not knowing how to explain the situation. Elliot seeks her into her eyes and the moment their eyes meet she feels that strange and perfect confidence that they have always given her. "I have never let anyone go down on me." She dares to reveal the truth without any problems.

"Never?" Elliot asks unable to hide his surprise.

"Well… once. But the truth it wasn't pleasant and it made me feel obligated to… you know ... return the favor and I don't ... I'm not comfortable with that." Elliot gives her a confident smile letting her know that he perfectly understands her. He enjoys the confidence that Olivia gives him while being in bed. There are barriers broken in there that he hadn't been able to break in years. He is thank for having her trust.

"I see. Well, surely the guy had no idea what he was doing ..." Olivia makes an expression of displeasure giving him the reason. "And, just for the record, you never have to feel obligated to do anything with me okay?" She smiles and nods as thanking this new communication between them.

Elliot comes over and they join in a tender kiss that soon escalates. Olivia lies back in bed taking Elliot's neck to pull him with her. He leaves her lips and takes his to her earlobe which he takes between his teeth lightly. "Let me fill you with pleasure." He whispers not giving up so fast and daring to push her a little more to accept his proposal. "Trust me." He continues separating a little to look into her eyes. She smiles and unconsciously bites her bottom lip before nodding.

"I've always trusted you." She lets Elliot know before giving him a huge smile. Elliot, excited, steals her a kiss before slowly sliding down her body. He takes his time with her neck and then sides down to her breasts. Taking one in each hand he slightly squeezes them and smiles.

"I'll be back for them later." Ell ensures her continuing his path through her abdomen. He is in charge of giving her several quick tender kisses down her belly. It is immediately evident Olivia's tension as he gets closer to his destination. "Calm down. I swear you're going to enjoy it." He brings his hands to each of her thighs and separates them a bit until he feels how she opens her legs by herself.

Slowly he approaches to her core and gives tender soft kisses trying to relax her. When he believes it necessary, he decides to start using his tongue. He lets it slide slowly between her folds and then moves it up and down slowly. She is sensitive to her first orgasm and soon it is heard a silent groan which ensures Elliot that it he is doing a good job. He applies this same movement a few times before daring to climb in search of her clitoris. He plays with it applying some circular motions and soon Olivia's breathing begins to accelerate.

Her mind has gone completely blank; no thoughts that make her wonder anything. She is carried away by the pleasure Elliot's mouth is giving her. Her hands move seeking something to hold on so she takes the cover of her bed. Suddenly she feels how his tongue leaves her clit to slide down to her entrance. He slightly penetrates her and makes circular movements eliciting a couple of groans from her throat. His cock hardened even more with just listening how she is enjoying the pleasure he is giving her. It has become one of his personal pleasures.

"Mmmm ... Ell." And when amid groans she lets escape his name is something that can send him to the clouds. It's perfect. Decided to give her even more pleasure he gets back in search of her clitoris and now he plays more harshly with it than before. When Olivia's hips begin to rise in acceptance to his touch he brings one of his hands up to her belly stopping her movements. With his other hand he spreads her labia and decides to join his mouth to the game taking her clit in between his lips applying a gentle suction.

"Aaagh" and then her moan becomes a little cry which she can't prevent to exit from the bottom of her throat. She begins to feel that wonderful tingling at the bottom of her belly and she is surprised for how far he has led her with just his mouth. Elliot gets back down to her entrance pushing into her and feeling how close she is of her climax. Determined to give her the greatest pleasure possible he sucks harder in her clit again but this time without stopping eliciting another gasp. Olivia clings to the bed's cover as her hips fight against Elliot's strong hold. "Let it go, Liv." Ell whispers letting his breath crash against her sensitive skin. So, she stops fighting the urge and suddenly feels the intense pleasure flooding her.

Proud of what he has accomplished Elliot separates from her and watches her pleasure. The sight is the most intense and sensual image he's ever seen. Her whole body is tense, her hands gripping the bedspread, her legs spread and bent raising her hip towards him, her long neck stretched upward with her eyes closed and her mouth open. He had seen her have an orgasm before but never like this.

Excited with the vision Elliot moves over her body and places between her legs. As much as he tries he can't suppress his impulses. He attacks the outgoing vein of her neck and kisses her pulse with fervor before letting his cock penetrate her slowly.

"Ahhh!" This intensifies Olivia's orgasm making her scream with pleasure. She can feel how Elliot's hard penis struggles to slide inside her tight vagina. Desperately she seeks his lips to kiss him passionately finding that new taste in his mouth. Noticing her acceptance Elliot applies more strength in his movements sinking as much as he can on her. "Oh God!" She says against his lips. She drops her head back on the pillow turning it a bit seeking for something to bite.

Her body convulses under Elliot refusing to descend from the delicious pleasure it has reached. As Elliot tries to get out a bit and re-enter her she feels how multiple orgasms take over her limbs. After pounding hard on her a couple of times, Elliot reunites his lips with the skin of her neck and although he wants to he can't postpone it any longer. Feeling how Olivia's body vigorously sucks his cock shoots his own orgasm. "Olivia, Oh..."

"Ell ... ahmmmm." She can't do more than let out a muffled groan to feel him coming. "Oh God ..." Her orgasm lasts a little more while she feels his cock constantly throbbing shooting his seed inside her. Minutes later, unable to hold any more,Elliot lets down his tired and sweaty body crushing her into the mattress.

Olivia does not complain, she just keeps her eyes closed while feeling Elliot's erratic breathing against the skin of her neck. Their hearts beat fast synchronously and both remain silent while trying to catch their breaths.

A few minutes later Olivia's body was relaxed enough stabilizing her pulse, but she still has difficulty breathing and more with Elliot's full weight crushing her. Not that she matters. She brings her arms slowly to his back and let her hands slide gently caressing up his ass. It is then that she realizes that his penis is still in her pulsing body already starting to soften. And she loves how it feels.

"I love you." Elliot whispered against the skin of her neck. When he regain some of his strength he rests in his arms to get up but Olivia's arms clinging to his back prevents him to move any far.

"Where are you going?" She asks him surprised with how exhausted and raspy her voice is heard. "If you move an inch I'll shoot you."  
Elliot let out a silent chuckle at Olivia's words and just dares to raises his head to look her in the eyes. She opens hers feeling discomfort in her dilated pupils from the light in the room.

"I'm not hurting you?" He asks with some concern knowing he has dropped all his weight on her for some minutes. She just shakes her head and clings to his lower back assuring him that there is where she wants him. On her and inside of her.

She raises her head slightly to catch Elliot's lips with hers. They join in a slow, romantic kiss both feeling comfortable in this position. "Ell?" Olivia breaks the kiss whispering his name. "That was incredible." She lets him know feeling the warm skin of her face with the blood that runs behind her cheeks. Blushing is now an habit on her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He answers with a proud tone to which she responds with a twisted smile.

"You also enjoy yourself there mister." Olivia tells him more as an statement than a question.

"Absolutely." He accepts unable to take his eyes off her. So they decide to remain in that position a few more minutes while sharing tender kisses and caresses until Elliot's body needs to been taken care.

"Please don't shoot me but... I need to use the bathroom." He tells Liv before using his arms to lift his body up. Without much encouragement she lets loose of him. Elliot is careful and pulls out of her slowly watching how she makes a slight wince. "Mmm" she can't avoid complaining.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a tone of obvious concern.

"Yes." She responds quickly.

"Are you in pain?" He decides to move beside her to let her accommodate a bit seeing another grin appear on her face.

"It's good pain." She ensures him trying to ignore it and looks for Elliot's eyes to give him an smile.

"I'm sorry. I was rough." He apologizes feeling somewhat guilty.

"Shh ... I loved it." She tries to reassure him moving up to kiss him which he corresponds comforting. "Rough is good." She accepts winning a smile from her beloved.

"Be right back." Elliot tells her moving away from the kiss and getting out of bed. She watches him walk naked to the bathroom and can't help but smile. That is hers. All of it.

When being alone in bed she takes the chance to undo it and to get under the covers. The constant movement intensifies the sorrow between her legs but she ignores it. She thinks that maybe with a little more of practice she'll get used to his size. Once under the covers her mind starts working. But this time is not on a negative way but rather the opposite. She loved the new experience with Elliot and concludes that it was what they needed to get rid of all the awkwardness and sexual tension. So she makes a memory note 'Letting it go a little more by our instincts is good'.

"Liv?" Elliot calls her getting out the bathroom with some concern on his face. She watches him with doubt. "Ahm ... Tell me ..."

"What is it?" She encourages him to continue.

"You're not taking the pills yet right?" He asks sitting on the edge of the bed. She shakes her head remembering that they had had this talk already.

"I told you I'll start in a couple of days." She repeats him remembering that they had agreed on using a condom until her new period starts and she can begin taking the pills.

"Ahm ... Well it's just that ... I didn't use a condom." The silence falls over the room as she processes the information. Yes, she definitely noticed him not using one. And she has to accept that she likes it that way. "Sorry I ... I forgot. I was very ..."

"I know." She interrupts him moving on the bed to invite him to lie down beside her. "We both forgot. I'll take the morning after pill." She ensures receiving him at her side.

"Okay." He agrees with her getting under the covers desperate to feel her heat again.

"Anyway, my period should arrive in a day or two. I'm not ovulating."

"Oh." Elliot expressed without much encouragement.

"What?"

"How many days do your period last?" He asks shamelessly starting a conversation.

"Ahm ... Three or four. why?" Unconsciously they snuggle under the covers intertwining their legs.

"I just wanted to know ..." Elliot replied while accommodating her hair behind her ear. "How long I would be unable to make love to you." Olivia let out a giggle before moving to reach his lips.

"We have a lot of time Elliot." She says before giving him a little kiss. "After so many years a couple of days will be nothing."

"You're right." He accepts while letting his hands glide down her hip sticking her to his body.

"Let's sleep. You've worked all night." Elliot nods. She is separated from him in order to accommodate in bed. In the nights they have spent together Elliot has learned that even in bed Olivia is very independent. But a huge smile appears on his face as he felt her cuddle her back against his chest for the first time. He receives her in his arms getting this as a sign that he has managed to pull down another barrier. Definitely Elliot knows what he does and he wonders if he will be able to bring this new sexual experimentation one step further.

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE READING IT. IT WAS INTERESTING TO WRITE. SO… REVIEWS WILL TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE FOR THIS OR THIS IS IT'S END.


End file.
